


Next Time

by Neonna



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blow Jobs, Brothels, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: Sousuke and Rin are police officers who have been assigned to a team looking for the boss of an organized crime ring. He found him, but not in the way he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did zero research for this fic. I have no idea of it is factually correct, so if anyone has additional information for me, please let me know.
> 
> This fic turned out pretty cheeky. A lot more cheeky than I had originally intended. It's just a quick little thing done up for [kisumitenderly's](http://kisumitenderly.tumblr.com/) birthday. I have so many projects on the go right now, so I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time on this. Either way, Happy Birthday, and I hope you like it!

Sousuke grit his teeth, an old bad habit he hadn't noticed he'd slipped back into until Rin bumped his arm, prompting him to stop. Sousuke did, almost unconsciously as he stared at the Chief, and the wall behind him. It was lined with photos, red string, and a question mark at the very top. They couldn't find out who led this crime ring, and as long as the leader was still around, everyone else they busted was just fodder. Useless, and wouldn't affect the ring in the slightest.

Sousuke wondered if this wasn't an old family business. Those were the hardest to crack. Family-led gangs had the best security, and were often known as the leaders they were, but they either had no evidence on them, or they paid a lot of money to make it disappear. Children of such families were sometimes expected to take over the family business. They spend their entire life being groomed for such a position. If they don't take over, they sometimes branch out, and start a business of their own.

This crime ring was unusual. They didn't deal in drugs, or weapons. Their product was humans, but different from human trafficking. Whoever led this ring was essentially a pimp who sold sexual acts, but the victims' statements were odd too. They didn't seem happy to be taken from their work, which wasn't so unusual for prostitutes, but these didn't looked starved, or drugged. They appeared healthy, and Sousuke dared to think – normal. There was a chilling level of sanity in their eyes as their statements were given.

“Sousuke? Sousuke! Let's go. The meeting's over.” Rin was standing over him as everyone cleared out of the room.

“Want to go for a drink after work?” Rin said as they walked back to their desks. “It looks like you could use one. Don't worry, we'll catch them soon.”

 

It was difficult to separate his work, and personal life sometimes. Sousuke knew that officers didn't get enough training, or mental help. He did what he could, went to therapy when he felt he needed it, but it didn't change the fact that his job weighed heavily on him. There were always bad people, smart people who knew how to play the system. Some would never be caught, and that was just a fact he needed to accept.

He was having trouble shaking his demons, even in the bar. It was a nice bar too, a little upscale with polished glasses, and delicate decor. Sousuke wasn't aiming to get drunk, but he wasn't paying much attention to how many he was knocking back either. Each time his glass emptied Rin ordered him another, as though his friend knew he needed a thorough numbing. Rin also acted as a shield, turning away those looking for nightly company. Sousuke didn't want company.

Through the haze that began to cloud his mind, Sousuke registered being invited to an after party, and a card was pushed into his hand. He heard himself say yes, saw Rin look at him in surprise before his friend agreed too.

Sousuke stood, and didn't sway. He did order the biggest glass of water, and knock it all back before they left the bar. It was wise choice as it offered him the opportunity to sober up a bit before they followed the directions on the card.

The place looked like a private address: one large house that they had to pass through a security gate to get to. Sousuke didn't remember how he got from the gate to the house, or what had happened to the car. The house was a mansion, large, and elegant.

Inside, his jacket was taken. He was glad he dressed appropriately for a night out before leaving the station. A glass of bubbly champagne was offered to both of them, and they were left to mingle right there in the foyer. Not that it mattered much, there was so much room it was hardly crowded.

Other people were milling about in similar states of dress, clutching their champagne flutes, and whispering. They looked as though they had been taken from bars just like Sousuke, and Rin.

“This is weird,” Rin muttered next to him. “Should we get out of here?”

Everyone seemed to be in their right mind. Buzzed perhaps, but no one appeared to be wasted. The drinks in their hands were weak.

“Give it a minute,” Sousuke said.

“Fine, but if shit gets weird you, and I are getting out of here.”

They were left to wait a few more minutes before a pair of doors opened a parade of naked men, and women were marched into the room.

Sousuke heard Rin choke on his champagne next to him, and he had to be mindful that he didn't wind up doing the same.

They weren't naked per se. They wore plain undergarments meant to show off their bodies. Like the guests, they appeared to be in their right minds. They were pretty, even the men were pretty, and not too young either.

They were announced by a man who looked a little older than Sousuke and Rin. He was clothed, and had wild red hair, but he wasn't unattractive in the least. There was a reoccurring theme here, and Sousuke peered around him once again. No one in the entire room would be labelled ugly in the slightest. He wondered if that were a good thing, or not.

The naked people were introduced by name, and then set loose upon the crowd.

“Shit,” Rin breathed next to him. “They're all fucking gorgeous.”

“But why?” Sousuke said. “Why do they have to be naked? Why are they here?”

“For companionship, of course. Isn't that why you're here too?” The voice that answered his questions was an unfamiliar one belonging to one of the naked men. He had soft pink hair, and smelled faintly of strawberries. He smiled at both of them.

“I...guess,” Sousuke said. “I've never been to a party like this before.”

“A virgin, I'll be gentle. I'm Kisumi, that's Haru.” A man had materialized beside Rin, making him start with an undignified yelp. He had deep blue eyes, which he trained on Rin with an almost bored expression. Haru was pressing himself into Rin's arm, and making Rin stammer, leaning against Sousuke.

Kisumi chuckled. “Like you, we're just looking for companionship. We thought it would be fun to dress like this.”

Sousuke side-eyed him. He liked to think he wasn't fooled for a minute. “What kind of companionship?” he said.

Kisumi's smile turned devious, a glint in his eye that hinted at a promise of more. “Whatever kind of companionship you like.”

“No thanks.”

Kisumi shrugged then, seemingly to drop the act, and stepping away from Sousuke. “Suit yourself. But if you change your mind.” He left it at that.

Haru didn't leave Rin though. He was speaking to him in a low voice that Sousuke couldn't hear what was being said. Whatever it was, had caused a pink tinge to appear at Rin's collar.

Sousuke left Rin alone to make his way to the other side of the room where he could watch the strange interactions. Upon observation, he noted that the interactions weren't that strange at all. People milled out, some with the naked people, and some not. There was laughing, flirting, and talking, but nothing else. Even Kisumi stood with relaxed body language, chatting, and smiling, but nothing more. Had Sousuke read too much into all this? Maybe it was exactly as Kisumi said, and not just his mind assuming the worst.

Sousuke got another glass of champagne.

“So?” Kisumi came back over a while later, leaning up against the wall next to Sousuke. “What do you think?”

Kisumi was good looking. Lithe, and toned, but without any bulging muscles. He must play a sport.

“I don't know yet,” Sousuke said. “It's not as creepy as I had first thought.”

“Is there anything I can do to set your mind at ease?”

“What kind of companionship are you talking about?”

Kisumi smiled, wide enough that his eyes scrunched at the edges. “Whatever kind you like. If you'd like to discuss it further, I have a private room.”

Sousuke glanced across the room at Rin. He seemed to be having fun chatting away with that Haruka guy. Their body language too wasn't unusual. Despite Haru being in his underwear, they looked as though they had just met under any normal circumstances.

“Let's go then,” Sousuke said.

 

They ended up doing more than talking. The alcohol in his system helped to loosen him up, and Kisumi was good. He was even better with his mouth than Sousuke had thought, and he looked amazing with his lips stretched around Sousuke's cock.

It had been a long time. Sousuke couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten head, so wrapped up in his work these days. He tilted his head back with a groan as he pumped his hips in a steady rhythm. Once Kisumi had prompted him to fuck his throat, he couldn't stop.

“Holy fuck,” Sousuke breathed, tugging at the soft pink strands of Kisumi's hair. “I'm gonna cum.”

Kisumi urged him on with a squeeze to the thigh, and a muffled moan. Sousuke shuddered, and bit down on his lip as his cock twitched. He felt Kisumi swallow around him, obscene sounds of his throat working to take everything Sousuke had.

“Fuck! That was good.” Sousuke relaxed back onto the bed for a moment, propping himself up on his elbows to watch as Kisumi wiped a few stray drops of cum from his face.

“I'm glad you enjoyed, Officer Yamazaki.” Something in Kisumi's tone made his blood run cold. And when Kisumi tried to give Sousuke a peck on the lips, he turned his head at the sudden change in attitude.

Kisumi stretched his hands above his head, showing off a tight midriff. “I'm the owner of this house, and tonight was a preview of the services we're going to be offering in the future. I do hope you liked it.”

“Services.” A chill wormed its way down Sousuke's spine. “This is the brothel we've been looking for!”

“You said it, not me.”

Sousuke tucked himself into his pants in a hurry, his cell phone already in hand. “I'm calling for backup. You're under arrest.”

Kisumi grinned. “For what? Have you seen money exchange hands tonight? Did you pay for what you've just received? As far as the law is concerned, you just had sex with a consenting adult. None of my kittens are unhealthy, or here against their will. So you have no grounds, and no proof.”

“Shit.”

“Your partner, Officer Matsuoka will be well tended to. Haru is very good.”

Kisumi is the owner of the house. He just told Sousuke he's the one they've been looking for. The gangster boss, the question mark on the wall. He was essentially a glorified pimp, but did he always perform services himself? That's why they hadn't found him before. He didn't treat himself like the boss. Kisumi was just one of the 'kittens.'

“It was fun, Officer.” Kisumi said as he made his way out of the room. “I do hope you come to play again sometime. I really can give you a full service, for a fee of course. Bring your handcuffs along too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
